


【佐鸣】成瘾性

by KagamineP



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamineP/pseuds/KagamineP
Summary: R18开车开车开车注意这大概是我写的最详细的一次肉了不能接受鸣人撩妹的请右上角内容概况就是鸣人以为自己能上佐助结果反被上（背景是大学生鸣人第一次去酒吧





	【佐鸣】成瘾性

“可恶！你下次给我倒少点啊！！”鸣人一边骂骂咧咧的一边给杯子倒满了酒。也许他已经喝了不少酒了，脸开始微微泛红，一向瞪的大大的眼睛此刻也是近乎半眯的状态。

“谁让你运气不好呢！小心你自己又全喝了。”牙幸灾乐祸的拿起拿起骰杯开始投骰子。

“Yes！空杯。”

“诶？？！！凭什么啊？你绝对作弊了吧！？”  
鸣人一脸难以置信的看着骰子上的四个红色孔。

“哼，你运气太差了而已鸣人。”鹿丸托着腮帮子接着开始投骰子。  
但凡是别人喝酒，鸣人都会顶着一张幸灾乐祸的脸大声嘲讽，轮到自己喝了，就一张苦瓜脸的向鹿丸求助。  
奈何鹿丸也不是什么蠢到会帮鸣人替喝的人，往往结果都是鸣人带着怨气的喝下一整杯，然后骂一句你们绝对是在搞我。

一旁的佐助并没有参与进这个游戏，他不喜欢喝可乐桶，也不喜欢那种急呼呼的喝法，于是便自顾自的点了杯红酒慢悠悠的看着他们玩。还能听听一旁同样观战的女孩子们聊天。

在来了七八轮游戏后，鸣人已经躺在沙发上摸着肚皮开始思考人生了。虽说他很想证明自己的酒量不错，但自己的肚子眼看着是塞不下那么多酒水了。

“嗯…我去上个厕所！”他略微沉默了一会儿突然说道。

“喝了都快十五杯了，再不去膀胱都要炸了吧哈哈哈哈。”牙笑着拍了拍鸣人的背，一旁的鹿丸也端着酒杯笑出了声。“这半桶都是你喝的了要。“

“切，等我回来你们都给我喝到死！”鸣人双手一拍桌，把自己从座位上撑了起来。

佐助静静地看着他站起来，动作比平日里明显迟钝了不少，甚至还有些重心不稳。

这家伙还真是喝多了。佐助脑内闪过无数种鸣人喝醉睡在厕所里或者吐在路上的场景，皱了皱眉嫌弃了一下。于是轻轻放下酒杯，抿了抿口中余下的一丝涩酸。

“我陪他去。”

刚站起还在缓冲中的鸣人略带疑惑的看了一眼佐助。“干嘛！？”

佐助早就猜到鸣人没把他往好地方想  
“我也想去厕所而已。”“哦……哦。”

“是不是稍微清醒一点了？”佐助站在一旁看着正在洗脸的鸣人。  
“嗯……！舒服多了！”鸣人甩了甩还带着水滴的头发。  
“下次喝得慢点。”佐助的视线集中在了鸣人侧颜的鼻梁上。  
“这群家伙非要我喝这么快！”鸣人暴躁的揉了揉眼睛。

“哼……白痴。”

佐助见鸣人也洗好了脸，于是转身走向出口。

一双手毫无征兆的从背后环抱住了佐助。佐助惊的差点给来人一个肘击，随即感受到身后人胸膛炙热的温度和熟悉的声音。

“呐，你也来一起玩嘛！我玩不过他们。”  
这家伙是在撒娇么。  
细软的金色发丝略带水汽的蹭在自己的脖间。并不觉得痒，只是有一种温温热热的舒适感。佐助并没有回答鸣人。少许僵持了一会儿，后者开始缓缓带着前者走动。

他两就这样以粘着的姿势缓缓渡回了他们的座位。

牙看到佐助略带无奈的表情，“哈哈哈哈哈哈鸣人你这是喝醉了么！原来是个粘人鬼啊。”

“什么啊！”温热的手从自己的腰间抽开了。衣服隐隐残留着余温。“接着来！这次佐助和我一队！”

“哦嚯，还叫来了救兵。那输一次喝两杯！”  
“喝就喝谁怕谁！！”鸣人仗着稍微清醒一点的势头又开始自说自话了。

不出所料，就算佐助帮鸣人喝了几杯，两盘后鸣人甚至比之前还要醉。

也不知是上了酒劲还是什么的，鸣人竟觉得先前的困意全无，愈来愈兴奋了起来，总觉得干坐在这玩游戏一些无趣，眼神在周围扫了扫之后，逐渐飘向了人头攒动的舞池区。

“我们去舞池玩吧！！别在这玩游戏了。”鹿丸看到了鸣人眼里充满期待和好奇的眼神。又看了眼几乎快喝空的酒桶，转身和牙摆了个手势。

牙点了点头得令后转头看了眼佐助：“你去么？”

“不了，我在这就好。”  
鹿丸看着佐助表情和来时毫无差别，喝了那么多酒脸都没红，内心悄悄嘀咕这人的酒量也是不可小视的。  
于是转身带着鸣人走向舞池。

舞池中的众人都格外的投入忘我，每当一首耳熟的音乐响起时都会有欢呼和跟唱，组团蹦迪的也不在少数，鸣人借着酒劲率先第一个加入了其中。

舞池中的鸣人一改往日，很难想象平日里健气的鸣人此刻在紫色灯光的熏染下竟也能显得带有色情，微微失神的双眼，脸颊上滑下的汗珠，划过令人瞩目的三道胡须，顺流而下藏进了遐想连篇的衬衣之中。  
微湿的衬衣贴合在了鸣人的腰股间，每一次的动作都会带起柔软的褶皱，这层衣物就像不存在一般，能透过它看到鸣人每一块麦色的皮肤。  
众多的欢呼声中，也不知是不是女性声音过多，佐助仿佛能听出现在鸣人略带色情意味的声线在跟随着节拍起伏。  
一时竟不能从这样的鸣人身上挪开视线，这是佐助第一次看见这样放浪的鸣人。  
酒更酸涩了，佐助口中干燥无比，他反复的舔着自己的嘴唇，分泌着唾液。就连自己流露出仿佛盯着猎物般的眼神也不自知。

他们渐渐的深入舞池了，佐助看不见鸣人了，一闭上眼都是刚才鸣人的片段回放，上下浮动的喉结，飘散的发丝，胸口那一枚近乎分离的米色扣子，还有他忘我陶醉的神情………

突然那里就传来一阵不明所以的欢呼声，佐助睁眼，隐约能看到场内中央一位金发男孩的和一位长发妹子热情地拥吻在了一起。

他们吻的是如此激烈甚至连旁人的欢呼都毫不在乎，金发男孩的双手握在了长发女孩的腰肢上，女孩也是甚是满意的跟随节奏扭动着。

拥吻了足有一首歌的时间，佐助盯的眼睛都酸了，他们才分开，临走前男孩还在女孩的屁股上狠狠揉捏了一把，女孩略带羞涩的锤了他一拳，塞给他一张纸条。佐助终于看清了男孩侧颜高挺的鼻梁和显眼的三道胡须。

“哈哈，你可以啊鸣人！”牙单手搭在鸣人肩上：“这才第一次就泡到了？”

“那是！也不看看小爷多帅气。”鸣人双手往裤袋一插，一脸得意的仰起头。  
鹿丸忍不住吐槽：“说不定那女孩喝多了以为自己亲了一位帅哥呢。”  
“你说什么——！！！”醉酒时的鸣人说话尾音都拖长了。

鸣人在看到佐助时终于感觉清醒了一点，走上前将自己重重的摔在佐助的身边，单手勾着佐助就开始喝酒，一边不忘叙述刚才的撩妹经历。

佐助一边听着鸣人滔滔不绝的叙述细节，一边眼神在看着鸣人略开的衬衣透着的胸口，随着鸣人说话而起伏着，视线下移，看到了被解开一半的皮带，还有鸣人毫无防备大开着的双腿。

他不想知道亲吻女孩的感觉是如何的，也不想知道女孩的臀是怎样柔软的。

他只想知道完全此刻耳边的声音是如何喘息的，这个腰肢将会如何在自己身下高高弹起。

“和女孩子接吻真是太舒服了的说。”  
鸣人抬起手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，似乎还在刚才的余韵中。

“是啊，但还有更舒服的事呢。”佐助恶意的打断沉浸在长吻中的鸣人。

“啊？什么？”他似乎很跃跃欲试，混蓝色的眸子紧盯着佐助。

佐助起身放下酒杯，转过身缓缓伏在鸣人的身上。

“混蛋你他妈的干什么！！”一声怒吼穿出，但似乎在这吵闹的酒吧起不到什么作用，只有鹿丸和牙他们听见了。佐助眯起眼看着鸣人身旁深红色般嚣张的气焰。

“你不是想试试更舒服的事么？”佐助丝毫没顾忌到他人的眼神，手继续解开鸣人的皮带。  
刚才受到长吻刺激的鸣人下体早有一丝涨热了，在羞耻的催促下他及时制止了佐助。  
佐助抬眼对视到了鸣人拒绝的眼神，略感无趣的摆了摆手，做回了原位。  
鸣人赶紧粗略地整理了下衣服，看到佐助又恢复冷漠的坐在一旁，略微愣了一会儿，似乎在脑内开了场什么重大会议似的，一把端起佐助剩下的红酒一饮而尽，将杯子重重的敲在了桌面上。

“走吧”

趁着口中还在分泌唾液，鸣人一把抓起佐助的手腕冲进了厕所。

“阿勒？他两怎么了吗？吵架了？”牙看着急匆匆将佐助拉去厕所的鸣人。  
“谁知道呢。”鹿丸闭着眼说的。

两人冲进了隔间就连门都没好好上锁就纠缠在了一起。  
一股浓烈的酒气冲进佐助的嘴里，鸣人撬开佐助的唇齿，闭着眼在佐助的嘴里疯狂索取着，热到发烫的双手在佐助的背后上下衍生着，金色的毛发软软的纠缠着黑色发尖。  
脑内酥酥痒痒炸裂的快感让鸣人不自觉的哼出了声，佐助也丝毫不懈怠的回应着鸣人这毫无吻技可言的索取。  
鸣人的睫毛颤抖的很厉害，下半身也是不由自主的紧紧贴在了佐助身上，似乎还有着前进的趋势。

这家伙这么喜欢接吻的吗，看他这样子光是接个吻就能高潮似的。  
佐助满意的看着鸣人因自己的挑逗而哼出声。

“嗯………舒服……”鸣人不知是终于觉得吻够了还是喘不上气了，缓缓靠在佐助的身上寻着发丝的香气。右手不由自主的下滑至燥热的本物，本能的寻求着更为刺激的快感。

佐助眼看着鸣人像一只发情的动物版依靠在自己身上手淫。心想这家伙还真是对快感毫无抵抗力。

不出所料，鸣人凭着快感本源就轻易达到了高潮，伴随着鸣人无法克制逐渐升高的音调，从脚尖迸发至上的快感，无法克制的颤抖，白色的黏浊液射在了两人的衣服间。

佐助缓缓支起伏在自己身上的鸣人，品尝着他在高潮余烬中无法回神的表情。  
鸣人愣愣的仿佛隔了一层雾似的看着佐助戏谑的表情。  
“想不想试试再刺激一点的事？”

恶魔诱惑般的言语回响在了鸣人耳边，丝毫没有犹豫，对快感上瘾的鸣人想也没多想的再次主动迎上了佐助的唇。

他知道再下一步是什么，他开始剥离佐助的衣物，亲吻着佐助白净的脖子以示自己的主权。

突然间佐助猛的一抬手掐住了鸣人的脖子，将他狠狠的推在了冰凉的墙面上。鸣人不解的瞪大了他的双眼，可惜高潮过后的身子软的力气减了大半，只能微弱的扒拉着佐助的手，发出些许象征性的咳嗽声。

“你他妈干什么………”  
“我会让你对我上瘾的。”就像吐着蛇信子的蛇一般，佐助将腿抵在了鸣人跨中。

“混蛋……！！”突然意识到什么的鸣人突然大吼道。

鸣人哪可知道自己本来是被邀请品尝美食的，谁料现在反而是他要被吃了。毫无心理准备的鸣人当然怒不可遏的开始挣扎起来，抬手准备反掐佐助的脖子。

佐助笑着眯起了眼，就像看待到手猎物般的眼神，膝盖轻轻的摩擦起鸣人刚退出高潮边缘的本物。

“……！”趁着鸣人动作慢一拍的瞬间，佐助将鸣人的双手拷在了墙上。脖子上的手顺着脖子上因为紧张而凸起的筋骨向下摸。  
至锁骨，至胸口，至腹肌，至肚脐。佐助感受着手因鸣人完美的肉体上下起伏着，身下人也是因为这些地方从未被他人而触摸而微微颤抖，陌生且惊心的抚摸感带来了不一样的快感。

绕过微微有抬头趋势的本物，佐助开始向鸣人的后处开始探索。  
“我操……！你他妈别动那………！”鸣人紧皱着眉咬牙切齿的骂道。腰部却反而微微弹起好让佐助更加深入。

佐助笑他多余的口头警告，“就算你的嘴如何抗拒，你的身体还是会迎合你的本意。”  
佐助恶意的用手指在穴口打着转，酥痒且不满足的快意使得鸣人哼出了声，逐渐开始分泌的肠液诚然欢迎这场即将到来的激战。

佐助向内探索进两根手指，毫无目的搅动着，发出了羞耻的噗声，略有不舒适的感觉好让鸣人清醒一丝，逃脱自己对快感的上瘾。而体内横冲直撞的性欲急促的催使着鸣人乘早向佐助展示自己不为人知的放荡一面。

就在鸣人纠结的时候，佐助已经伸进三根手指了，自己不知何时已经双腿大开，放荡的任由佐助的手指噗嗤噗嗤地进出，内壁深处传来的快感令他酥痒不堪，连腰都开始缓缓跟动。

佐助抬头看了眼纠结到频咬嘴唇的鸣人，露出了不怀好意的眼神。

“能在我面前摆出淫荡的样子就这么令你兴奋？”

果不其然鸣人的后穴猛的吃紧了佐助的手指，意识到自己身体反应的鸣人更是羞耻的直接将头埋入自己侧身的臂膀中。

佐助轻笑一声，手指猛的摸索向深处的某一点。

“嗯……！！！”鸣人毫无征兆的从墙上高高弹起，微微踮起的脚尖也是因为过于深入的刺激而颤抖着。仿佛下一秒就会支撑不住自身。  
“哈啊………哈………………”隐忍了很久的鸣人终于开始大口喘气，或许也是为找到新的快感点而兴奋。

佐助将手指抽出，分泌过多的肠液就这样湿漉漉的滴到了地上。猝不及防的空虚感令鸣人不知所措，虽然表情并未露出丝毫不舍，但内心深处的渴求欲望越来越强烈了起来。

佐助识趣的将他的一条腿抬起，将下身的那条炙热顶在了穴口。

“会上瘾真的不是说着开玩笑的哦。”佐助他没有笑，他微喘着，鸣人瞥见了佐助头发后红透的耳根。“对你来说也是吧。”

佐助将自己的下身缓缓的顶入穴口，早已开拓成功的后穴正满足的包裹着它。  
鸣人难耐的紧紧咬住了自己的下唇，摆出了一副游刃有余的姿态，额头上渗出了细密的汗珠。

收到挑衅的佐助自然不甘罢休，终于不再压制自己内心的欲望开始快速冲刺了起来。  
“呃………我操……！”鸣人一下子被横冲直撞的快感撞击的脑袋都懵了，就连嘴角的唾液滑下也毫无察觉，腹部止不住的抽搐着，内壁也是一阵一阵的紧紧吸附着佐助的下身。

连自己都没意识到的高潮就这样被佐助无情碾压。

“慢点………你！啊……！”鸣人感到一丝熟悉的感觉攀上自己的脊椎骨，快感似乎要溢出自己的身体般突破某个屏障。鸣人狠狠咬住了自己的手以至于不让自己失控的叫出声。

佐助见状自然不会放过机会，快感推动着自己的胯部顶向鸣人的更深处。身下人逐渐开始失声的颤抖起来，高仰的下颚让佐助看不见他此刻的表情。

满脑烟花炸裂的快感将鸣人推向了悬崖边缘，他不可自控的射了出来，手紧紧的试图在墙上留下抓痕。

“哈啊………啊………爽………”少许回过神些的鸣人带着极度色情的表情看向了佐助，此刻的他已毫无心思掩盖自己的面部表情了，根本不需要撬开唇，两条舌头就这样顺其自然的纠缠在了一起，发出了粘腻的水渍声。

就在他们准备迎接下一波高潮时突然有人进入了厕所，极响的关门声吓得鸣人都紧绷住了颤抖的身体，屏住呼吸大气不敢喘，可面前这家伙就像没察觉到似的。没有丝毫要放过他的意思，还加大力度开始冲刺。

“不行………停………我忍不住………了”鸣人用尽自己最后一丝克制力向佐助求饶。不知是不是要被发现的背德感促使身体更加敏感，鸣人感到此刻若是佐助再动分毫自己就会奔溃。  
佐助对视着鸣人濒临高潮却又不能去的表情，恶意的放慢了速度，但却撞击的更深了。

鸣人内心咒骂这家伙一万遍，只能紧紧咬着这家伙的肩膀好让自己不发是声响。可下体的快感在一波波击碎他的理智，太过瘾了，太爽了，还不够，还想要。

就这样持续了足有半分钟，佐助看着鸣人在无声的高潮中挣扎着，低声在他耳边悄悄语道：“你也知道这不是什么正经的地方，有什么声音都不会奇怪的。”

这一句话下去鸣人仿佛卸下重任般的抬起头，紧咬着的唇齿毫不犹豫的松开彼此，开始放纵自己的嘴边流出下流放荡的呻吟声，理智彻底被击碎。

耳边传来的一切碎声细语都已经无所谓了，现在的他只想沉浸在这场疯狂的性爱中。

“舒服么………”佐助狠狠地撞击着。

“啊………啊嗯……舒服……啊……”鸣人乖巧的回应着。太上瘾了，为什么会有这么爽的事。鸣人任由自己被佐助操到高潮不断，后穴粘稠的混合物啪嗒啪嗒的摔落在地。  
佐助紧握着鸣人早已不知几次高弹的腰肢，感受着他不断收缩的后穴，高挺的鼻梁泛着粉红色，眼神已无处可落。麦色的肌肤早已被草弄的泛红。  
佐助终于在一次冲刺后满满的射在了鸣人的内部。宣告着这场激战的终止。

佐助缓缓放下鸣人早已无力控制的腿，鸣人腿软到差点跪坐在地上，勉强扶住佐助才得以站牢。

自己还在微颤的腹部和脑内残余的快感挥之不去，深深的在鸣人脑内印上了一道不可磨灭的瘾。

“鸣人，今晚酒吧去不去啊！”牙放下刚写完的课件，伸了个懒腰。  
鸣人听罢后拿起手机撇了撇嘴  
“哎呀那有什么好玩的。”

“我看你上次蹦的不是很开心的吗，还能撩到妹子。”牙转过身“只不过后来是不是和佐助发生了一点不开心啊？都没看到你俩。”

“啊是有点，不过后来和好了的说！”手机屏幕的亮光印在高挺的鼻梁上。

鸣人犹豫了半响：“佐助这次去吗…”

“不知道耶我问问，应该会去的吧。”牙也转身拿起桌上的手机。

“哦…”

鸣人转身将自己的头埋进被子，双腿紧紧的夹着腿间的抱枕。光是想象着那尾椎骨至上的快感，就足以兴奋许久了。


End file.
